


Let me show you how is done.

by Rose_Ann



Series: Dracula. [3]
Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ann/pseuds/Rose_Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Jayne teaches young Lucy about the pleasures of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me show you how is done.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third fanfic in a series about dracula. feel free to look at the other ones. hope you all like it.
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr if you wish to talk to me, or follow me: http://deadblueroses.tumblr.com/. I accept prompts over there, so feel free to check the shows,movies, and otp's that I listed for this purpose.

´´Here- she said- let me show you how is done``

Jayne slowly opened Lucy’s scared shaking legs, with a precise determined stroke.

Lucy’s whole body blushed together with her soft young cheeks.

´´Just relax, darling. It is not the end of the word``

But Lady Jayne did not understand what was going through her mind. How could she? She was Jayne Weatherby. The woman that knew what she wanted, and how to get it. And she always got it.

And she was just Lucy. The girl that was madly in love with someone she could never have. For a woman she could never have. And she knew Mina was already a woman. Jonathan made her one. And she was still Lucy, the girl. The untouched. 

But not for so long.

Jayne kissed her neck gently, making her get used to with the tingling feeling that consumed her whole body. The uncanny pleasure of not being the one trying to reach the impossible. The pleasure of being desired. 

Lucy run her delicate fingers through Jane`s golden curls. They had a very similar shade as her own hair, but some how they seemed more mature. And Jayne, her now lover, actually reminded her of herself, or maybe who she aimed to be: Fearless and independent. Because even through Lucy seemed bold and unstoppable, it was actually just a act she used to put in front of others to hide her true feelings. Her true fears. 

Jayne kissed the sweet spot between her legs, and for a second she almost forgot about Mina, the impossible love, the heartache. And when her lover slipped one long slender finger inside of her, she did actually forgot about everything else. 

A sharp uninvited pain rushed to her system, and she closed her eyes firmly in a useless attempt to fight it.

´´Rush, my dear, it will be over soon``, she said in a calming almost motherly tone.

Jayne forced another finger inside her, and just when she thought the pain was too much to bare, her fingers reached an unusual spot that made her moan loudly. 

´´I found it!`` 

Lady Jayne kissed Lucy vigorously while pushing inside of her harder and faster. Over and over again.  
And the Lucy felt it coming. The ravishing waves of pleasure spreading over her whole body, making everything else around her seemed irrelevant. 

Jayne kissed her cheeks red for exhaustion, and Lucy rested her her in her lover voluptuous chest.

Lucy Westenra was now a woman.


End file.
